A New War
by GeminiWolf89
Summary: What happens when Selene, David and Eve flee from Antigen Labs? Will they be able to find Michael? This story picks up right where Awakening left off, and follows our trio as they try to fight back against Antigen, find Michael, and secure their freedom. Rating for later chapters! I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**On The Run**

Eve, Selene and David stood on the rooftop of the Antigen Labs building, having just missed Michael by mere moments, it seemed. Dozens of lycans lay dead in the parking garage and hallways of the Lab, and sirens could be heard quickly approaching.

"We need to get out of here, Selene...the police will be here soon."

"I know...we'll follow you to the safe house."

The male vampire nodded, and together, the three of them jumped from the roof, landing effortlessly on the ground in a darkened alleyway. Once they were sure all of the police cars had passed by and entered the parking garage, did they exit and head down the street in the opposite direction. David removed his coat and draped it over Eve's shoulders, hiding the stark white clothing from view of prying eyes.

"Mom..."

Selene looked over, peering at the girl from the corner of her eye, her new title catching her off guard.

"Are we going to look for dad?"

"Of course we are, but not until we're somewhat safe. We can't be out on the streets with these people still looking for us..."

"But what about him? They're looking for him too..."

"Your father is smart. I'm sure he'll go into hiding as well, at least for a bit."

The little girl nodded and looked over when David veered off and crossed the street, before entering another darkened alleyway. After checking her surroundings, Selene led Eve over as well, following the other vampire. The trio walked for another hour or so, until they were just outside the city, and came upon what looked like a door built into the side of a hill.

"We built this here a long time ago. It's well hidden, and no one should be able to find it."

"Should?"

"Well, it's not fool proof. Then again, what is..."

David grunted before punching in the code, causing the door to slide open with a hiss. Motioning for the two of them to enter first, he cast one last glance to the horizon, which was slowly beginning to lighten as the sun came up, before slipping in behind them and closing the door. The lighting system inside the safe house flickered to life when the sensors detected movement, and the security monitors on one side flicked on as well. Eve moved to sit on one of the couches in the main area, while her mother approached David by the monitors.

"I never did thank you..."

"For what?"

"Coming to help us when you did. You could've been killed...again."

The man in question let his lips turn up in a small smirk, before turning to face the former Death Dealer.

"You brought me back, so I only thought it right I help you in whatever way I could. I just happen to be good with shooting people in the face with a shotgun."

Selene rolled her eyes a bit before patting him on the arm and going to sit next to her daughter, who almost immediately curled up with her head on the older vampire's lap. Not fully knowing how to interact with the girl yet, Selene simply let her hand rest on her shoulder as she fell asleep. David approached from the side and spoke gently, so he didn't wake the girl.

"There's blood in the fridge there if either of you need it. I'll see you after sunset."

She nodded, and watched as he moved off into one of the rooms down a narrow hallway, settling down to sleep. Finding that the sun didn't have the pull it used to before she'd drank Alexander Corvinus' blood, also meant that sleep eluded the leather-clad vampire for longer than usual. She allowed her mind to wander, mostly centering on her hybrid lover that she'd freed from cryo-sleep just before the final fight. When the need for sleep finally caught up with her, Selene picked up her daughter and moved into one of the other empty bedrooms, situating her in bed before settling in the chair next to it and closing her eyes.

A terrified scream woke her later in the day, her eyes immediately shifting to light blue as she sat up in her chair. Eve was sitting bolt upright in bed, wide eyes gazing around the room as her chest heaved. Selene got up and sat down on the side of the bed, gently laying a hand on her daughter's back.

"What's wrong?"

"Mom!"

Before she could blink, the girl had her wrapped in a tight hug, burying her face against her mother's shoulder. The former Death Dealer hesitated for a split second before wrapping her arms around the terrified hybrid child in her arms.

"Shh...it's alright...it was a dream...you're safe."

Eve simply tightened her hold on her mother and let out a sigh, closing her eyes again. Selene situated her in bed again, but when she went to get up, found her arm in a death grip.

"Please don't leave..."

"I'll be right here, I promise."

When her daughter didn't seem to be in any hurry to release her arm, the vampire sighed and settled down beside her, giving her a small smile. The smile was returned, and before long, the girl was sleeping again, her mother's arm still in a death grip that didn't allow the woman to retreat to her chair. Almost immediately, Selene let herself fall asleep again, though would wake every couple hours and instinctively check on Eve before sleeping again. The moment the sun was down, David rose and went to check the security monitors, relieved when nothing but animals wandered by. Once her daughter woke as well, Selene entered the room and spoke, startling the younger vampire a bit.

"Anything interesting?"

"Luckily, no. Just a few deer wandering by."

Shooting a quick look to the security monitors, the Death Dealer switched on the TV in the corner of the room, hissing a bit when she saw four familiar faces on the screen.

"The whole city will know what we, and Michael, look like now. We need to change our appearance somehow..."

"How are we going to do that?"

"We'll have to get some different clothes, for a start."

David nodded, and moved off into another room, a triumphant "ah ha!" heard a few moments later. Selene lifted an eyebrow and looked towards the hallway when he re-appeared, carrying a few bags.

"We always kept spare clothing here in case we were here for a long time...hopefully something will fit you two."

It wasn't long before the two females found some alternate clothing, and once changed, Selene made a face at her reflection in a mirror.

"I feel odd..."

"Ah, you're just used to leather everything. You'll get used to normal clothes at some point."

Shooting the young man a look, she sat down next to Eve, who looked /very/ relieved to be out of the stark white clothing Antigen had her in while she was their prisoner.

"We need to find a way to fight back. Just the three of us can't do much against them...we need allies."

"Allies? Selene...there aren't many vampires left in the city who would be willing to fight..."

"Some is better than none. We can't run away from them like this forever..."

David let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck before leaning back against the cushions of the couch behind him.

"We can try reaching out to those who are still here, but I don't know what good it will do. What about the human, the police officer who helped us? What was his name...Sebastian?"

"I can try to contact him."

The three of them sat around, discussing possible options and plans until the sun peeked over the horizon again, causing David to yawn and retreat to his room. Eve looked up at her mother when she saw the vampire looking towards the door.

"Are you going to leave?"

"If I'm going to contact Sebastian, I have to go during the day. Hopefully no one will pay much attention to me."

"Can I come?"

"I think it would be safer if you stayed here with David. I would draw less attention if I go alone."

The young hybrid nodded and followed Selene back into the room they were staying in, watching as the vampire pulled her short hair back into a semi pony-tail in an attempt to try to change her look a bit. Mother and daughter shared a quick hug, before the Death Dealer opened the safe-house door and stepped out, heading back towards the city.


	2. Chapter 2

**Discovered**

Selene cast one look back towards the safe-house to be sure Eve /wasn't/ following her before continuing on her path towards the city. Once she neared the border, the vampire took a deep breath and headed towards the police station to find their human friend. Waiting until she knew the man was alone, Selene entered the station and approached his desk. Sebastian looked up when the light was blocked slightly, an eyebrow shooting up when he saw who had come to pay him a visit.

"Selene?"

"I need to talk to you, in private."

"Uhh, yeah, sure. Follow me."

The detective got up and led the vampire off to a conference room, where he closed and locked the door, and pulled the blinds down to keep nosy officers from getting too curious.

"What's up?"

"I find myself in need of your help, unfortunately."

"Help? What do you need, then?"

"I need you to keep an eye out for this man, and if you see him, contact me immediately."

Selene produced a picture of Michael from her coat pocket and handed it to the human before crossing her arms over her chest. Sebastian took the picture and un-folded it, peering down at it for a few moments before lifting his eyes to the Death Dealer in front of him.

"Who is he?"

"Eve's father..."

"Ah. Well, I'll see what I can find, then. If I find him, I'll bring him here and you can come pick him up."

The vampire gave him a small smile and nodded, looking towards the door when the handle rattled and a voice called out to Sebastian from the other side.

"I should go."

The detective nodded, but before leaving, dug in his pocket and handed her a small black cell phone.

"I'll call you on this if I find anything to do with your lover."

The pair shared a small smile, and he moved over to the door, pulling it open and exiting, making sure the officer outside didn't see Selene. Once the coast was clear, she exited the room and made her way back outside. As she walked down the street, hands in her pockets, the vampire sensed someone following her. With a low, inaudible hiss, she turned down one of the side alleyways to get away from the people starting to crowd the streets, and confront her follower. Selene dodged out of the way just as the near-silent whoosh of an air-powered gun was heard, and a dart hit the stone in front of where she'd been standing. Turning to face the person holding the gun, the vampire let her eyes shift from brown to blue, another low hiss escaped her.

"Who the hell are you..."

"Someone you should be running from, blood-sucker."

Selene let her eyes travel over the figure in front of her, lifting an eyebrow slightly when she saw a silver ring situated on his finger.

"You're human. Why would I run from a human?"

The man grunted and fired off another shot from his weapon, the dart flying past the vampire's head and embedding into the stone again.

"A human with very bad aim, at that."

He narrowed his eyes and aimed again, pulling the trigger and sending another dart towards her, the needle-tip sticking in the bulk of her coat. Deciding that enough was enough, Selene moved forward and pulled the gun out of the man's hand and slipped around behind him. She struck the base of his skull with the stock of the rifle-shaped dart gun, knocking him unconscious. Tucking the gun into one of the inner pockets of her coat, she turned and left the alley, heading back towards the safe-house. She reached it within an hour, and after typing in the code that David had taught her, the Death Dealer entered and closed the door behind her. The moment the door hissed, signaling the engagement of the locking mechanism, Eve appeared in the doorway of the room she'd been staying in.

"Mom! Did you find anything?"

"Sebastian said he'd keep an eye out for Michael, and contact me if anything comes up."

The hybrid child nodded, though couldn't hide the slight disappointment in her eyes, having hoped her mother would return with news of the father she'd yet to meet. Passing by her to enter the small kitchen area of the safe-house, Selene laid a gentle hand on her daughter's shoulder, giving a small squeeze before moving to the fridge. Eve followed, watching the vampire's movements carefully as she pulled three blood bags from the fridge and poured the contents into some glasses, setting them in the microwave.

"You're heating it?"

"Have you ever had cold blood? It's disgusting. Feels like you're trying to drink a glass of snot."

A snort of laughter escaped the girl and she moved to sit at the small table, only looking up when the microwave dinged. Selene pulled two of the cups from the appliance and sat one in front of her daughter, before seating herself next to her with the other. The third she left in the microwave for when David rose and joined them, which didn't take long. The male vampire smiled and took his cup, thanking her, and joining them at the table.

"David...are there any other covens in the area? If we're going to stand a chance against Antigen and it's...ridiculously large lycans...we'll need as many bodies as we can get."

"I'm not sure. My father had records of all the other covens that may have existed. I can access them if I can get back into the old coven...they were stored underground there."

The Death Dealer watched as Eve finished her blood and moved off into the bedroom to do something. Once she was gone, Selene produced the dart gun, laying it on the table with a serious expression on her face.

"I was attacked on my way back. Luckily the bastard was human, and had shit aim..."

"What is this...it looks like a tranquelizer gun..."

"Shoots darts like one too."

With that, she produced the dart that had stabbed into the thick fabric of the coat she'd been wearing while in the city. David hissed and picked it up, examining it closely before taking it, and the gun, down a set of stairs near-by. She followed him, wanting to know what would have been injected into her blood-stream if not for the coat. After a bit, the machine that was analyzing the liquid inside the dart gave them a result; inconclusive.

"What the hell..."

"So you're telling me that a machine can't break this down and tell us what's in it?"

"That's the way it would seem, oddly enough."

"Perfect. Now we have crazy humans with darts full of mystery liquid that we have NO clue what will do to us?"

"Ah...to put it bluntly, yes."

The conversation was suddenly interrupted by a loud alarm, as well as red flashing lights. David cursed and moved up the steps, informing Selene that the proximity alarm outside had been tripped. The two of them moved to gaze at the monitors, and their eyes narrowed when they saw nearly a dozen well-armed men approaching the small safe-house.

**AN: Hi everyone! Thank you for reading chapter two: Discovered! More than likely, all of my chapters will be around this length, unless I get a big, fat, giant muse-monster that takes over my body and makes me write longer ones. Later on, once things develop a bit more, I'm sure they will get a /bit/ longer. Enjoy, and be sure to review! Reviews make me a happy wolf!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finding Michael**

Selene immediately looked towards the short hallway when she heard footsteps, Eve appearing at her side in moments, eyes locked on the men approaching their safe haven. One of them attached a small box to the keypad, which then lit up in a rainbow of colors. It took only a few moments for the keypad to give a long beep, and the door of the safe-house slid open, the men outside moving in.

"Shit..."

Stepping in front of her daughter, the death dealer let her eyes shift to light blue, as did David, the two of them prepared to take down anyone who stepped forward. However, instead of being attacked, like they'd anticipated, the men moved aside, and a young woman stepped forward. Quickly holding her hands up in a gesture of peace when she heard the low, pronounced hiss coming from the lean female vampire, she spoke.

"Relax. We aren't here to hurt you..."

"You broke into our safe-house with several /very/ well armed men, and we're supposed to believe you?"

"Look, if we'd wanted you dead, you'd be dead. My name is Xena, and I just want to talk to you."

David cast a wary glance to the woman's escort group, before turning his eyes to Selene, who gave the slightest of nods. The young male told Xena to have her men leave, and then they would hear what she had to say. With a wave of her hand, they did just that, moving to take up posts outside the door in case anything went wrong.

"You're human?"

"Sort of."

"How can you `sort of` be human. You're not a vampire, and you're not a lycan..."

"No, but my father was a vampire. My mother, on the other hand, was a human."

Selene lifted an eyebrow and crossed her arms, Eve moving out from behind the slightly taller woman to stand at her side now, eyeing the new arrival suspiciously. Xena sent her a small smile before turning eyes back to the vampire duo before her.

"We want to help you get out of this city."

"Why..."

"Again, one of my parents was a vampire. Ever since the purges started, and immortals began being exterminated, my group has been helping vampires escape. They're looking for you, so I thought you may need our help."

"How the hell did you even find us?"

"We've been keeping a close eye on you ever since Antigen captured you twelve years ago. We had spies inside the company, who told us when you escaped from your prison."

A light huff was all Selene offered in response, though her eyes eventually shifted back to their normal brown color as she leaned against the wall and listened to the other woman speak. After nearly an hour of chatting, multiple offers being made to help the trio leave the city safely, and the death dealer declined every single one.

"I'm not leaving without Michael. I have to find him before I even think of accepting your help."

"Michael? Your hybrid?"

"Yes...do you know something about him?"

"Unfortunately no, we don't...but we might be able to help you find him."

Turning her eyes to Eve for a split second, Selene then looked over at David. The young male nodded slightly, taking Eve by the shoulder and leading her away.

"Alright...I'll accept your offer. You help me find Michael, and I'll trust you."

"Wonderful. I'll put my best men on it."

Xena extended a hand, and after a bit of hesitation, the lean vampire shook the offered hand and watched as the woman and her entourage left, heading back towards the city.

"Selene...do you think it's wise to trust humans?"

"Not particularly...but if they help me find him, that's all that matters. Besides, if they cross us, we'll kill them."

David grunted in agreement, and immediately went to change the code to the safe-house door, just in case. After everything was secure again, the trio retired to their rooms to get some sleep. At some point not long after sunrise, Selene found herself jolted awake by a rather vivid nightmare involving her hybrid lover. Quietly sliding out of bed, so she didn't wake her daughter, she moved into the kitchen and leaned heavily on the sink, elbows resting on the edge, hands buried in her hair. Silent tears leaked from her clenched eyes, as the image of Michael dying in her arms, and not being able to revive him, lingered in her mind.

"Damn it...where the hell are you..."

Little did the vampire know, that in another part of the city, the man in question had settled himself in an old, abandoned apartment complex, trying his best to stay off the grid. He'd managed to snag some clothes from a store before finding the place, and had taken to wearing a hat at all times to hide his hair and help obscure his face. He'd taken to wandering the streets at night, looking for any signs of the death dealer he loved. As soon as the sun set that night, he again took to the streets, his sharp blue eyes watching everyone closely.

At the safe-house, having been un-able to fall asleep again, fearing the return of her nightmare, Selene had also left and wandered into the city after assuring Eve she would be fine on her own. The woman tucked her hands into her pockets, the old military-style hat she wore obscuring her face a bit, the small tuft of a ponytail she'd pulled her hair into sticking out the back. After a few hours, she bumped into someone on the street, muttering an apology as she continued on her way. The man she'd bumped stopped and turned, watching her walk away, familiar blue eyes barely visible under the rim of his own hat. Feeling eyes on her caused the death dealer to increase her pace a bit, and nearly jump when the small cell phone shoved into her pocket began to ring.

"Hello?"  
"Selene? It's Sebastian. I think I may have found something..."

"Really? What?"

"Your lover. I think he might be staying in an old apartment building a few blocks from where you are now. The place is abandoned, but a few vagrants still call it home, so be careful."

"Thank you, Sebastian. I appreciate it."

Hanging up, the vampire tucked the phone away, and after giving a quick glance to the horizon, headed for the apartment building the human cop had mentioned. Having given up on his search for the night, Michael had turned to head back as well, entering the building just before Selene arrived. With a deep breath, he entered the room he'd claimed as his own and sat down on the bed, head in his hands. The sound of footsteps, booted footsteps, echoed down the empty hallways of the building as the vampire made her way inside, occasionally asking the homeless who'd congregated there if they'd seen the man.

"The blond pretty boy? Yeah...he stays upstairs in apartment 310. Really nice guy, always trying to help us out."

Selene thanked the man, and immediately moved to the steps to head up to the third floor, her blood racing in her veins at the thought of finding Michael so soon. When the man in question heard the heavy footsteps approaching his room, he growled and stood, hiding just behind the door, waiting. When the death dealer reached the door, she hesitated for a split second before entering, her form obscured by the long coat and hat she wore. With a low growl, the hybrid rushed the apparent intruder, pinning her to the wall with one hand around her neck, the other pinning both hands above her head. Caught off guard, the vampire felt the wind knocked out of her, and she gave a light gasp of surprise, her eyes immediately shifting to ice blue.

"Who the hell are you, and why are you here?!"

Recognizing the voice of the man who held her captive, Selene's eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to speak. When no sound came out, however, the hybrid pressed her harder against the wall, releasing her neck to reach up and yank the hat off, tossing it behind him with a growl. As it was removed, her hair came lose from it's ponytail, and he seemed to freeze for a moment. Taking her opportunity, the death dealer freed one hand and pushed him back, falling to one knee on the floor, rubbing her neck. Once she gained her voice back, she stood and leveled her ice blue gaze at the man in front of her.

"Michael...?"

"Wha...Selene?!"

The pair stood in silence, each with eyes locked on the other as the sun rose, bathing the room in dusty light. When the rays landed on the vampire's face, a strangled noise escaped the hybrid on the other side of the room. Finally seeming to realize /who/ was in front of him, Michael rushed forward, immediately pulling his vampire lover into a tight hug which was returned eagerly. Selene practically sagged against the man, her face buried against his neck, both of them inhaling the unique scent of the other.

"I...I thought you'd left...I thought I'd never see you again, Selene..."

"You should know I wouldn't leave you behind..."

Freeing the vampire from the hug, Michael reached up and let his hand rest on the side of her face, gazing down into her eyes. With a nearly delirious laugh, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Selene's arms wrapped around her lover's neck as she returned his kiss, holding him tight against her. When the need for air made them pull apart, the vampire rested her forehead against the hybrid's chest and took a deep breath, re-asserting her mind.

"We need to get out of here...get back to the safe-house. I'm sure I'll get my ass handed to me when I get back."

"By who?"

"David and Eve. They didn't want me to be out by myself last night...always worrying for nothing."

"Who's David...and Eve."

"Relax, Michael. David is a friend, nothing more. Eve...well...you'll meet her and I'll explain."

The hybrid lifted an eyebrow, but nodded, releasing her and bending to retrieve her hat. She chuckled and put it back on, again tugging her hair through the hole in the back.

"I ah, sorry about the way I greeted you. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"It's alright. You didn't know it was me...and no, you didn't hurt me. It takes more than a bit of man-handling to hurt me."

Taking his lover's hand, the Michael followed her back out onto the streets, both of them taking care to keep their faces hidden as best as possible. It was a couple hours before they reached the safe-house outside the city, and Selene typed in the new code, the pair entering once the door unlocked. Almost as soon as she was inside, Eve had her wrapped in a hug, scolding the older vampire about being gone so long, just as predicted. Seeming to suddenly notice the odd man in the room, the girl felt her hybrid instincts begin to kick in, only calming when her mother placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, Eve."

Michael blinked, removing his hat and coat, hanging them over the back of a chair, the death dealer doing the same. Sitting on the couch, she motioned both her daughter and lover to join her, smirking slightly at the reaction she was sure they male hybrid would have once she introduced them.

"Michael, this is Eve, your daughter."

"My...wha...we...have a..."

"Yes, we have a daughter."

"Dad!"

Moving aside rather quickly, Selene let the young hybrid launch at the stunned man, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. Standing back, the vampire crossed her arms over her chest and smiled a bit, watching them interact once Michael had gotten his body back under his control and hugged the girl back.

**AN: Here you are ladies and gents! Chapter three! I know some of you might not like that I had her find the hybrid so soon, but I couldn't bare to keep them apart any longer! Now that the family has been re-united, what will happen? Will Xena and her group truly help them escape, or will they end up being an enemy to our favorite foursome? Only I know! If you want to know too, keep reading! I hope to update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wounded**

Once the pair released each other from their hug, the trio sat down in the main living area of the safe-house, Michael and Eve on the couch, and Selene in a chair across from them. When the sun set and David emerged from his room, they began discussing their escape options.

"Well, that woman Xena said she could help us."

"I don't trust her David…all of this is just a little /too/ convenient for me."

"So we're on our own, then?"

"No. We still have Sebastian, remember? He said he'd do whatever he could to help us get out of the city."

Michael lifted an eyebrow at the mention of yet another man who seemed to be within his lover's circle of friends, and the vampire in question chuckled at him. Selene explained who Sebastian was, and the role he'd played in helping rescue Eve from Antigen.

"Ah, I see. You've made a lot of friends."

"I wouldn't call two a lot, Michael."

The hybrid simply smiled and moved to sit in another chair next to the vampires so David would have a place to sit. Eve smiled up at the male vampire next to her, causing him to send her a small smile before turning his eyes to the pair across from him.

"I'm glad you found him, Selene."

"Me too."

The hybrid grinned a bit and reached over to take the lean vampiress' hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it, which caused her to roll her eyes a bit. Over the next few hours, they discussed various escape routes, most of which consisted of moving through the sewers and possible lycan dens. Selene suddenly found three sets of eyes on her as the cell phone Sebastian had given her began to ring.

"Excuse me..."

Standing, the death dealer moved into the small kitchen area of the safe-house before answering the phone.

"Selene? Ah, I think I may have a problem."

"What type of problem?"

"Somehow, some of the higher ups in my department found out I'm helping you. Needless to say they're not too happy about it..."

"Shit...are you in danger?"

"I don't know. I've felt like someone's been following me all day."

A low hiss escaped the woman as she leaned on the counter behind her, conversing quietly with the human detective. A sudden curse was heard over the line, as well as the sound of yelling, and she could hear the man's footfalls turn into running over the phone before it went dead. Selene snapped the phone shut and moved towards the couch, picking up her long coat and slipping it on before moving towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I think Sebastian is in trouble. I have to go make sure he's alright."

"You're not going alone, Selene...I'll come with you."

Shooting a look to her hybrid lover, but not wanting to take the time to argue with him, she simply nodded and swept out the door, David and Eve following as well after a few moments. As the four walked through the city, the cell phone in the death dealer's pocket rang again, and she immediately answered.

"Hello?"

"Selene..."

"Sebastian! Are you alright? What happened?"

"I...could use a little help..."

"Where are you?"

The detective carefully relayed his surroundings to her, and she stopped, looking around to see if she could spot the area he was talking about. When her dark eyes landed on the clock tower in question, she began to walk again, informing him they would be there soon. Hanging up, she put a little of her supernatural speed into her walk, the other three following close behind her. It wasn't long before they reached the base of the tower, and the vampire immediately ran to the downed man's side.

"Jesus...what the hell did they do to you?"

"Beat the shit out of me. Thankfully that's all, though."

With a slight wince, the vampire gently pulled one of his arms over her shoulders and helped him to his feet. Sebastian let out a low groan and closed his eyes for a moment when weight was placed on his left leg. Seeing his reaction, Selene looked down at the leg in question, feeling a low hiss slip from her lips. David approached as well, lifting the man's other arm over his own shoulders, his light blue eyes watching the surrounding area carefully. The sound of a gun cocking, and the feel of the metal being pressed against her temple caused Selene to stiffen, her own eyes shifting to blue as well. Turning her head, the vampire was met with the barrel of a shotgun, now aimed right between her eyes.

"Shit..."

"A shotgun blast from this close would blow your head right off your shoulders, bloodsucker. Don't move, and I may not shoot you."

Her eyes traveled along the barrel of the gun, taking in the man's clothing as they did so, her eyebrow lifting when she caught sight of a police badge pinned to his shirt. Slowly letting Sebastian's arm fall from her shoulders, she turned to face the man fully, leveling him with a glare that would unnerve even the strongest man.

"I said don't move!"

"Do you honestly think I'm afraid of you? David...take Sebastian back...I'll handle this myself."

With a quick nod, the male vampire picked the wounded detective up in his arms and bolted away from the area, moving so fast the officer blinked in shock. Near-by, Michael let out a low, pronounced growl and moved to take a step forward, his eyes pitch black.

"Take another step and I'll shoot her!"

While the human was distracted, Selene drove the heel of her hand into his chest, sending him flying backwards. He let out a grunt of pain as he collided with the wall of the tower behind him, and shook his head to try and clear his vision. When the man saw the vampire and two hybrids moving to escape, he quickly pulled another gun from it's holster, and after a moment of fiddling, pulled the trigger. Selene let out a pained yell as a silver, barbed harpoon-looking projectile pierced her back, the tip barely poking through the front of her shirt.

"Keep going! I'm fine!"

Michael growled and nodded, ignoring the instincts that told him to turn around and tear the human who'd shot his lover limb from limb. The trio reached the safe-house just as the sun was coming up over the horizon, slamming the door behind them. Sebastian looked up from his spot sitting on the couch, he and David having arrived a few minutes earlier, his eyes wide at seeing the metal sticking from the vampire's chest. Once certain they hadn't been followed, Selene moved into the kitchen area and began digging through the drawers until she extracted a rather long knife.

"Damn bastard..."

With a resigned sigh and a wince she wedged the blade between one of the barbs of the harpoon and her skin, gripping the other side of the blade with her other hand. Pulling on the blade of the knife, she was able to dislodge the projectile enough to grasp it with her fingers and yank it the rest of the way out. The pain caused her vision to blur for a moment before she tossed the thing into the sink, ignoring the large amount of her blood that accompanied it.

"Selene..."

"I'm fine..."

"But..."

"I said I'm fine."

"Last time you said that after losing so much blood, you crashed your car and nearly drowned us."

Turning her eyes to her hybrid lover, she sighed and relented, quickly draining the blood-bag he'd placed in front of her. Once it was empty, she gathered some first aid supplies and moved over to kneel in front of Sebastian, shaking her head a bit.

"What?"

"You humans are so fragile..."

The detective huffed and winced when she straightened his leg out, tearing the leg of his pants off to get to it. The vampire went about cleaning and wrapping his injuries before splinting the leg to keep him from moving it about too much.

"Is it bad?"

"Your knee is twisted pretty bad. It shouldn't take more than a few days to heal, though, as long as you don't move it."

Turning her eyes to Michael as he'd responded to the man's question, she sent him a small smile before moving to tend to the human's more minor injuries. Sebastian said a soft 'thank you' as she finished, leaning back against the couch as she packed away the supplies again.

"Rest, Sebastian. You're safe here."

With a nod and a yawn, the human detective closed his eyes and fell asleep within moments. Moving back into the kitchen, Selene began to clean the blood from the counter and sink, washing off the projectile that had lodged in her body and laying it on the table so she could examine it further. Michael followed, placing his hands on her waist and gently turning her to face him, getting a lifted eyebrow in response.

"Are you sure you're okay? That looked awfully close to..."

"It was. I'm fine, though, I promise. Not going to let some human with decent aim take me out if I can help it."

Chuckling, the hybrid leaned down and rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, he was greeted by familiar dark brown as the vampire's eyes faded back to their normal color.

"I love you..."

"I know."

Michael smiled and leaned forward, catching her in a loving kiss, which she immediately returned, resting her hands on his shoulders.

**AN: Chapter four is finally here! Sorry for the late update, but as I stated in my Maleficent fanfiction, I've been very busy with college and family illnesses and the like. Please enjoy this chapter, and as always, review! Reviews make me a happy wolf!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love**

Once the need for air became painfully obvious, the hybrid pulled back and looked down at his vampire lover. Selene sent him a small smile in return before taking his hand and leading him down the hallway to her room, the pair stopping on the way to peek in on Eve. The girl was sleeping soundly, wrapped up in the blanket from the bed. Michael chuckled a bit before shaking his head, following the vampire to the room next door. Situating himself on the bed, he soon found Selene curled up next to him with her head resting on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and let his eyes drift shut, feeling the vampire pull the blankets up around them.

"You okay, Selene?"

"Hm? I'm fine….why wouldn't I be?"

"Just wondering…you seem a little distracted or worried."

"I'm just thinking of how we're going to escape."

Michael blew out a sigh and turned his head to gaze down at the vampire by his side. Feeling his eyes on her caused Selene to look up, lifting an eyebrow while propping herself up on her elbow.

"What?"

"Just…admiring your beauty."

Rolling her eyes, the vampire settled back down, laying on her back and gazing up at the ceiling above them. The hybrid rolled onto his side and slipped his arm over her waist, playfully nuzzling her neck. A soft chuckle escaped her and she pushed him away lightly, moving to roll onto her side, facing him. Seeing her facing him, he grinned cheekily and moved forward to kiss her again, and the vampire let her hand rest on the back of his neck. Letting his hands wander a bit, Michael pulled her tight against his chest, his lips wandering down to her neck, nibbling lightly.

"Trying to tell me something, Michael?"

"Maybe…."

Selene chuckled, and in the blink of an eye, she had him on his back, and was straddling his waist. A low growl escaped the hybrid as he looked up at his vampire lover, hands moving to rest on her hips. After just a few moments, Michael ran his hands up under her shirt, lifting it until he could pull it off and toss it to the floor next to the bed. The death dealer returned the gesture, un-buttoning her lover's shirt and allowing him to remove it the rest of the way before running her hands over his chest.

"I've missed you so much…"

"I've missed you too. You have no idea…"

Michael growled again and sat upright, pressing their lips together as he popped the button on her pants. Selene let out a surprised hiss at his sudden change in position, but recovered quickly and shifted so he could push her pants down, where she kicked them off to land haphazardly across the foot of the bed. Another hiss escaped her as he suddenly flipped them, laying her on her back and removing his pants as well, before hooking his fingers in her underwear and pulling them down.

"Impatient hybrid..."

"Can you blame me?"

A soft chuckle escaped the vampire, and it wasn't long before he joined her in complete nudity. Michael growled appreciatively and let his lips roam over every inch of her skin, recommitting every place that made her give a reaction to memory. Selene let a hand rest on the back of his neck as he moved back up, pressing his lips to hers again. The death dealer slipped both arms around his neck and let out a low hiss as the hybrid carefully slipped into her with a growl. After a few moments, he moved his lips to her neck and started a slow, loving pace. Selene moved her hands to his shoulders, turning her head to catch his lips again.

"I love you so much, Selene..."

"I know you do."

He growled softly in her ear, moving his hands to rest on her waist as he increased his pace a bit, nibbling playfully on her neck after a few moments. The death dealer hunched her shoulders a bit and pushed his head back before locking eyes with him. Michael smiled and leaned down, catching his lover in another passionate kiss before again increasing his pace. Selene let a low hiss escape her as he gently nipped at her lower lip, her eyes shifting to their light, ice blue color. Barely brushing the tips of her fangs over his skin, the vampire let her hands slide from his shoulders, her arms winding around his neck and pulling him tight against her.

Letting out a soft growl, the hybrid slipped his arms under her, wrapping them around her lower back and practically crushing them together. Selene groaned softly, again letting her fangs brush over his skin, a little harder this time, barely drawing a thin line of blood from him. Michael growled against her neck, feeling his hybrid nature attempting to surface. When he lifted up and gazed down into her eyes, his own were pitch black, and his teeth had sharpened. A hiss escaped her when she caught sight of his eyes and teeth, but she forced her vampire instinct down. The hybrid leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers, nuzzling her nose with a soft growl.

"Mm…you're lucky I trust you, Michael…"

A soft huff was the only response she received from the man above her, the sound almost like a chuckle. She sent him a smile before letting the fingers of one hand thread through his hair, pressing her lips to his cheek. It wasn't long before the vampire leaned her head back against the pillow behind her, closing her eyes as she felt her release approaching. Michael buried his face in her neck, his own rapidly approaching as well. Selene let out a low groan as her release suddenly hit with a vengeance, triggering his as well. The vampire collapsed against the bed, her hybrid lover moving to lie next to her once she did. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against his side, the vampire moving to pull the blankets up around them.

"I love you…."

"I…love you, too." She said after a moment's hesitation.

Michael closed his eyes, holding her close and yawning, both of them falling into the embrace of sleep not long after.

**AN: Hey guys! I know this is short but I wanted to give you guys something! This chapter was just shameless fluff/smut. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and keep an eye out for new ones! Be sure to review! Reviews make me a happy wolf!**


End file.
